Le dessin : Rendre hommage au corps de Bucky (selon Steve)
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] [SPOILERS Captain America: The Winter Soldier & Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D] Un dessin est-il le plus à même de rendre hommage à la perfection du corps de Bucky ? C'est à cette question absolument existentielle que Steve va tenter de répondre...


**Un petit rating M en raison d'un léger lime pouvant choquer quelques jeunes âmes ;D**

**Attention, ce texte contient des SPOILERS de _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ ainsi qu'un de la saison 2 d'_Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D_.**

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : _A Thousand Miles_ – Boyce Avenue

* * *

><p><strong>« Le dessin »<strong>

**Rendre hommage à la perfection du corps de Bucky (selon Steve)**

Bucky s'était jeté sur lui dès qu'il avait passé la porte de leur appartement. Steve s'était levé tôt, alors que son petit ami dormait encore, car il devait partir toute la journée.

Le Super Soldat avait évidemment prévenu, la veille, Bucky de son absence. Le blond devait passer la journée à New York car Coulson, le directeur du nouveau S.H.I.E.L.D, l'avait convoqué. Le brun s'était donc ennuyé toute la journée, patientant avec désespoir jusqu'au retour de Steve.

Alors, dès que Bucky avait entendu la poignée de la porte se tourner, il avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était précipité sur Steve alors même que ce dernier n'avait pas fini de passer l'entrée.

Steve avait donc vu un grand brun se ruer sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Très vite à bout de souffle, les deux hommes finirent par se séparer.

- Je t'ai tellement manqué aujourd'hui que tu as ressenti la furieuse envie de te jeter sur moi dès que tu me verrais ? s'amusa le blond.

- Tais-toi, souffla le brun avec précipitation, et suis-moi tout de suite dans la chambre.

- Je devrais partir plus souvent si mon retour te met dans de tels états, commenta moqueusement Steve.

Bucky le fusilla du regard et lui planta un autre baiser sur les lèvres pour le dissuader de continuer à se foutre de lui. Après cela, les deux hommes n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot. Steve connaissait bien le nouveau Bucky pour savoir qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à lui lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte. Le blond décida donc de se laisser faire par les mains pressées du brun.

Bucky plaqua Steve contre le mur et commença à parsemer sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers. Le Super Soldat se prit vite au jeu, et sentit bientôt sa chaleur corporelle monter en flèche. Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol, et ils grimpèrent sur le lit. La main humaine de Bucky trouva vite son chemin vers l'entrejambe déjà dure de Steve.

La délivrance vint vite sous les doigts experts de l'ancien Winter Soldier. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps froissés, côte à côte, et Bucky finit par s'endormir.

Steve le contempla un moment. Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait... sauf lorsque les cauchemars venaient troubler son sommeil.

Le blond eut une idée pour immortaliser ce moment de tranquillité, et se releva sans un bruit. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et attrapa son bloc à dessin. Il se munit de crayons et d'une gomme, avant de se glisser à nouveau à droite de Bucky.

La pénombre était illuminée par les rayons du soleil d'été de couchant, qui s'immisçaient entre les rainures des stores. Le brun était baigné dans une lumière dorée, mettant magnifiquement en relief son corps.

Steve en profita pour dessiner son visage à la mâchoire carrée, son torse aux muscles bien formés, son bras métallique reflétant les rayons du soleil, ainsi que ses hanches finement courbées.

Bucky s'éveilla au moment où Steve revenait sur son dessin du visage de son amant pour y rajouter quelques détails. Le blond stoppa son geste et pensa que le sourire qui s'affichait à ce moment sur le visage du brun était la plus belle des expressions.

Bucky s'approcha lentement de Steve et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. La main humaine de l'ancien Winter Soldier vint se nicher sur la hanche de Captain America, tandis que son bras en métal s'enroulait autour de ses reins afin de le coller à lui.

Steve se nicha avec empressement contre son amant, se disant qu'aucun dessin n'était en fin de compte capable de rendre hommage à la perfection du corps de Bucky...

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit lime et du fluff pour terminer ce petit OS, que demande le peuple ? (Les lecteurs : UN LEMON ! On veut un lemon !) … Oui mais non, mouhahaha lampadaire/.**

**Je vous informe que j'ai écrit le même type de texte dans la catégorie Avengers, mais sur un Steve / Tony cette fois-ci. Il s'intitule « Tais-toi et prends la pose, Tony ». Je vous laisse aller le savourer si le cœur vous en dit.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de poster une petite review ! Je vous en serais reconnaissante pour l'éternité ;) Et en passant, si vous voulez visiter mon petit blog flambant neuf, c'est du côté de isafaradien (point) over-blog (point) com qu'il faudra aller voir (après avoir bien entendu supprimé les parenthèses et remplacé leur contenu par le point nécessaire et viré les espaces).**


End file.
